Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Esce la parola "prisa" es plu comprendable ce la parola "freta" ? Me crede esa, ma me vole conose vos opina.Sunido 10:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *Alo! Ave asi me opina: Un de la cualias de lfn es ce el normali la forma de parolas cual deveni de la mesma fonte latina. Per esemplo, nos ave un familia de verbos cual fini con "-trae". La parola espaniol "prisa" es vera sola un forma de "presa" (como "pressa" en catalan e portuges), donce se forma en lfn ta debe es "presa" (como "compresa", "espresa", "impresa", "opresa", etc) – ma "presa" es ja usada per un otra sinifia. Simon *Grasias per tu esplica. Sunido ** Ance en franses (Je suis PRESSÉ, j'ai un avion à prendre...) Patric ---- Me proposa la crea de la verbo "cosini" = FR "cuisiner". "cosini" no es "coce". Como on pote tradui "cuisine sans cuisson", si no par "cosini sin coce" ? Sunido 08:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) * Portuges ave "Cozer/cozinhar" e "coser/custurar", ma on tende usa sola la parolas du, cisa per no confusa "cozer" con "coser"... Patric * Me opina ce "cosini" es un idea eselente. Simon **me acorda. ance, "cosini" pote es "cuisine" etc, e "cosinor" pote es "cook". ("cocor" no ave multe usa.) fada. jorj ---- En la disionario ave la parola "cuetsal" cual ta debe es "cetsal". Sunido 09:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Si, per segue la pronunsia romanica, como "kecalo" en esperanto. Simon **fada. jorj ---- Pare ce un parola no esiste per tradui la parola "couché"="lying"="kushanta". Nos ave ja la parolas "sta" e "senta", ma no parola per la posa umana tre. *nos ave "reclina". jorj *Me ia oblida la verbo "reclina"! Me ia recorda neblos un discute en cual nos ia opina ce "reposa" sufisi, e donce me ia usa jeneral "reposa" en me traduis. "Reclina" es eselente, e me ia ajusta me traduis en alga locas. Simon *"reclina" es plu bon ce "reposa", car on pote reposa sur seja, donce sentante e no reclinante. Sunido ---- En la antolojia ave la titulo "Isola tesoro". Me no comprende esta konstrui sin preposada. "La isola de la tesoro" pare plu coreta. An tal esta titulo no plase a me, car la tesoro no ave un isola, ma la isola ave un tesoro. Donce pare ce la bon titulo es "la tesoro de la isola", como on dise en romanian. Sunido 14:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *como la otra linguas romanica, "de" es un preposada multe jeneral. un de se sinifias es "conteninte", como en "un tas de cafe". donce, "isola de tesoro" es bon. ma tu es coreta ce "isola tesoro" no es coreta en esta caso. es posable usa "isola tesoro" si la nom de la isola es "tesoro", ma esta no es la caso asi. jorj *"Isola de tesoro" es simil a "acua de rosa". "De" pote sinifia "pertinente al", esata como ance la sufisa "-al". "Isola tesoral" ta es un tradui posable (ma no de un stilo tan bon como "Isola de tesoro". Simon ---- Me opina ce en la disionario on debe cambia "pasiente ospitalida" per "sufrente ospitalida", an si frecuente la sufrente debe es pasiente, car el debe espeta en longa tempo ante cuando un dotor va ave tempo per cura el. Sunido *Interesante. Me recorda ce nos ia discute la du sensas de "pasiente" a ante, ma me ia oblida la razonas. La parola ta es "sufrinte" con un "i", ma usual nos usa "-or" per persones (donce "sufror"). Simon *me opina ce, de la momento cuando un person entra la ospital, el es un pasiente, de la ospital si no de un dotor. vera, el debe es plu pasiente ante un dotor ariva ce pos! jorj *Jorj, es la mesma cosa en Frans. Esce tu acorda per "sufror"? *me prefere "pasiente ospitalida". jorj ---- Pare ce un capitol sur la esclamas manca en la gramatica. Cual es la determinantes per esclamas ? Como on tradui: "Quel beau paysage !", "Comme tu es belle !" Sunido *"Un vista tan bela!", "Tu es tan bela!" – en la disionario su "tan". Simon *un mensiona peti en la gramatica ta es bon, no? jorj *Si, cisa su Averbos basal, car "tan" apare ala. Fada. Simon *tan bela! grasias! jorj ---- *Cara Sunido, grasias grande per tu coretidas de me traduidas. Me espera ce los ia plase tu. Me demanda tu opina sur la nesesa de usa pronom fema(como elle en franses)en lfn pe "ela". Me vole tu suporta de ajunta el , car "el" sola no sufisi per he, she, it, me pensa! Myaleee *Si, tu es coreta. En alga traduis on nesesa esati (parola mancante en la disionario) la seso de "el", e la parolas plu bon per esta es "ela" e "elas". Me suporta tu, Myalee ! Sunido *"ela" es plu bela ce "el fem", e "elas" plu bela ce "los femes". Sunido *Me ave du opinas oposante a la mesma tempo. Me es abituada a linguas en cual on distingui la seso de "el", donce a veses me senti la manca de esta en lfn. An tal, me no pote defende la senti – estra par un apela a la tradisiones europan. Esta article satiri bon la problem, imajinante un mundo en cual la lingua tradisional ia distingui no la sesos ma la colores de pel... Nota ce "el mas", "el fem", "los mas" e "los fem" es ja usable – on no nesesa dise "los femes" con du plurales. Simon **tu intende, me pensa, "la om", "la fem", "la omes", "la femes"? ance usable: "la mas", "la fema", "la mases", "la femas" per animales, "la xico", "la xica", "la xicos", "la xicas" per enfantes, e multe otras. jeneral, on pote usa "el", e la situa o contesto va dona de ci tu parla. la idea ce "ela" es plu bela ce "la fem" es fundada en nos abituas como parlores de linguas european, esata como la idea ce on nesesa un parola per "it" es fundada en abituas engles. jorj **Me ia intende "el mas", "el fem'a'", "los mas" e "los fem'a'" – pronom + ajetivo. (Me ia confusa "fem", la nom, e "fema", la ajetivo.) Simon **posable tu oblida ce pronomes no aseta ajetivos? jorj **Me no ia oblida, ma la gramatica dise: "Normal, on no pote ajunta un descrive a un pronom." Me ia espera ce un ajetivo corta pos "el" e "los" ta es un caso spesial, estra la caso "normal". "Me fema" es clar nonposable, car "me" indica la posese – ma "el" e "los" pare plu curvable. Simon **nos no nesesa cualce eseta a esta regula. on no nesesa "el fema" cuando on pote dise "la fem". jorj *Regretable, Myalee, me suporta no sufisi! Sunido *A, ma me opina es sola un (o du!) opina. La potia de deside parteni sempre a Jorj :-) Simon *si. triste, me ave la potia. el es un carga pesos, ma algun debe porta el. ma me nesesa nota ce la lingua ia esiste per sirca un desenio, e multe persones ia contribui a el. la regulas fundal de la lingua no cambia plu. sola vocabula nova e puntos oscur de gramatica es ancora abrida. me mendica ce vos pardona me e me conservisme! jorj ---- En la disionario, la parola "tarifa" apare sub la titulo "tarda". Sunido *coretida. grasias! jorj ---- jorj, per ce tu prefere la parolas "desenio" e "sentenio" a la parolas "desanio" e "sentanio"? Sunido *los segue la comun "centennial" (etc). ma nos pote discute esta, si tu vole. jorj *Si, per favore. Tu mesma ia scrive a me: "Un de la cualias de lfn es ce el normali la forma de parolas cual deveni de la mesma fonte latina". En esta caso "-enio" veni de la radis "anio". Sunido *Me acorda – ma me no ave un desira grande per fa la cambias tra la vici... :-) Simon **Me pote fa la cambias usante la funsiona "Search this wiki". Sunido **Natural, ance me pote fa los – ma me no desira car los es tan multe. Cada sentenio ave se paje propre, per esemplo. Me recorda ce aceles ia es estrema monotonos cuando me ia move los a asi de la vici vea. Simon ---- Coretinte la testo "Sajia", me ia, encontra multe nomes elenica : Heraclito, Socrates, Epicuro, Aristotele, Parmenides, Diogene e Alesandro. Alga nomes ave la forma elinica, otras ave la forma italian. Me coretis la formas italian per ave un coere. Aora la nomes es: Heraclitos, Socrates, Epicuros, Aristoteles, Parmenides, Diogenes e Alecsandros. Ce vos opina sur esta? Sunido *Regulas esiste ja – vide la pajes de Trascrive e Trascrive de elinica. Simon **Grasias per la lia sur la transcrive de elenica, ma como on pote trova el cuando on no sabe ce el esiste ? El no apare en la gramatica. Sunido ***En fato, la gramatica conteni un lia, ma sola un... Probable nos ta debe ajunta un lia ance su Spele e pronunsia, no? La regulas per trascrive nomes stranjer es tro longa e detalios per inclui direta en la gramatica se mesma, me opina. En pasa, esce tu ia trova la porte de comunia? Ave ala lias a cosas varios de esta spesie. Simon **nota ce multe articles ia es scriveda ante alga regulas ia es desideda. en la caso de la nomes a supra: heraclito, epicuro, e alexandro ta es coreta. la otras es como tu dise. ma me demanda a me si nos ta debe lasa la -s cada de tota nomes elinica. la -s forsa la asentua a la final vocal, ce es difisil con esta nomes longa, e ce pote causa confusa car la -s plural no cambia la asentua. ce pensa vos? jorj **On no nesesa comun plurali la nomes propre de persones, ma me acorda con la idea de cade la -S en cada caso – la regula es plu fasil recordable. Simon **me mensiona la -s plural no per plurali la nomes, ma car la lejor pote ave difisilia deside esce la asentua debe es a la vocal ultima o no. ma si, la regula es ance plu fasil recordable. jorj ***Me acorda con jorj, ce la -s impedi un bon pronunsia de la asentua. Atende ce esta -s no es la marca de la plural, ma la marca de la sujeto. Me acorda tota per sutrae tota -s en la nomes elenica. Tal, los va es: Heraclito, Socrate, Epicuro, Aristotele, Parmenide, Diogene, e Alexandro. Esta modo de scrive plase multe a me. Sunido ***Me comprende aora e acorda intera. La problem de la -s plural en tal parolas es multe simil a la problem en engles con la formas posesal: esce on scrive "Socrates' work" (e pronunsia -i:z) o "Socrates's work" (en pronunsia -i:zɪz)? Simon ---- Sunido (o tu prefere ce me nomi tu Jean-Claude?), tu ta pote tradui a franses la paragraf nova a la fini de la sesion sur propositions nominales? Me ia pone ja ala la testo en esperanto; el es disponable ja ance en engles. Grasias! Simon *Si, me va fa la tradui. Tu pote usa la nom, cual tu vole. Sunido ---- En la gramatica, sub la capitol "proposas", me leje: "La can, cual ave macias negra, ia morde la polis". En franses on dise: "le chien qui a des taches noires". Asi la parola "tache" no indica ce la can es susia. Cuando me leje la frase en la gramatica, me comprende: "Le chien qui a des maquillages noirs", cual es comica. Esce la parola "manxa" conveni asi o esce el indica un forma de susia? Sunido *La parola "macia" en acel frase en la gramatica es un era comica. La intende es ce la can es pur, ma se pel ave "marcas" negra (ma ance "marca" no es la parola coreta). Me no es serta si "manxa" conveni, car el pare implica susia. Me ta consulta nos articles sur "leopardo" e "gepardo", ma regretable los no esiste. Simon *Esce nos debe crea la parola "macula", cual es usada en medica? Sunido